New world
by Recklesslover
Summary: Lucy has always been the school nerd, her uniform was, long skirts, baggy sweatshirts,glasses and braids she just did not want to attract attention, she enjoyed being in her corner to write in her book one day everything suddenly changes What will happen? Ps: first story so be nice ok? I hope you enjoy! *bad
1. Meetings

All teenage girls want their high school life to be perfect, they dress perfectly, put a lot of makeup, want their perfect boyfriend, but thats not the case of Lucy Heartfilia. She is a normal high school student or should I said nerd, Lucy on the contrary of all other girls she used her uniform in a different way, a long skirt, baggy sweatshirts, two braids and big round only had two friend's, one of them was called Levy they have known each other since elemantary school and the other one was Erza, Erza was an year older than Lucy were she met in the Library while delivering book, today was the fifth day of high school and Levy and lucy were sit on a table near the window talking in the classroom next to each other. ''Lu-chan, why?, I still don't understand why do you have to dress like that, you are so beautiful, if you just dressed normaly you would have all the boys in school after you and confession letter's every day!'' levy argued ''That's exacly the reason why I don't want to, don't you remenber what happened in middle school ?'' said Lucy ''What?'' ''All the boys started avoiding me an year later, and some of the girls were even mean to me'' ''The the boys only avoided you because you were to cute and the girls were just jealous of your beauty'' RING~~ ''Yeah ok, just go seat on your table the teacher is coming.'' when they stopped talking the saw Happy-sensei enter in the classroom and all the students started sitting down ''Aye~~, so today we have a transfer student, please come in'' Right after Happy-sensei said that a boy whith salmon pink hair and green eyes walked in _he seems to be very calm_ thougth Lucy''Good morning, my name is Natsu dragneel , I'm all fired up to meet everyone here !''

Lucy P.O.V  
Ok maybe not, he is pretty, but he must be those womanizer, I can already see Levy with her eyes sparkling, but I know she is not interested in him that way, she already likes Gajeel from Sabertooth High school, and he likes her I can see it in his eyes. Levy Knows a lot of people in there because of Gajeel.  
Wait, why is levy looking at Natsu and then back at me with a malicius smi- oh no you don't.

Normal P.O.V  
Finally the classes were over and in that time Natsu was already popular with both genders, Lucy liked his energy, ''Yo Luce nice to meet ya and bye''said natsu to Lucy ''It's Lucy, you welcame Natsu, bye'' Lucy at first was a little mad but, he was funny and cute saying that.  
Lucy was leaving the school gate when Levy called her ''Lu-chan~~'' ''Yes Levy ?'' ''Can you pleasee come with me to meet Gajeel, Im a little nervous'' ''Yeah ok but when we get there I will leave, you hear me ?'' ''Ok lets go'' With that both Levy and Lucy started walking to Sabertooth High while talking about girl stuff and some of Lucy's Stories they finally arrived and the bell ringed and all the students started coming out of the school minus Gajeel because he was in charge of cleaning the classroom that day ''Levy I don't want to wait till he comes'' Lucy said ''Oh, please~~ he mailed me that he was onl going to take more 5 minutes arriving'' '' Ok, ok but after that I'm gone I need to do stuff'' '' Ok !''  
After 5 minutes like Levy said it woul take, they could already see Gajeel coming over ''Oy shrimp ready to go now ? Oy bunny girl, why is she here ?'' asked Gajeel already next to them ''I'm not a shrimp, and she just came to make me company'' ''I know you are not a shrimp I just like to anoy you'' '' Then bye guys Im going'' ''Bye Lu-chan'' Lucy started walking in front to go home when she bumped into someone ''See were you are going will ya?'' she looked at the person she had bumped to and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes ''Sorry about that, but you don't have to be so arrogant you jerk'' ''Oh, I see we have a rebel blondie in here'' ''I'm not a rebel, and don't call other's blondie when you are blonde too'' ''Lu-chan weren't you going home ? why are you talking to Sting'' said Levy from a little far away stopped next to Gajeel ''Your name is Lu, blondie ?'' ''It's Lucy ! '' ''Lucy, hum...I like blondie better'' said Sting with a teasing smerk, turning is back and walking away ''I hope you die baka !'' said lucy red of embarressment and a little of anger at the same time ''Yes, yes...'' answerd Sting waving without turning around.  
''Yes Im going now bye Levy, bye Gajeel take good care of her!'' Lucy said that and went home leaving a red Levy and Gajeel behind.  
The next day was weekend so they didn't have any classes and Lucy was getting dressed because Levy and Erza were going to her house.

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I'm already dressed up and in time, Ding Dong~~ they are here I need to go open the door ''Hii Lu-chan'' Levy was pretty has always she had a orange dress with a white bow in the beginning and a white headband in her head ''Hi Lucy'' Erza was cute yet mature, she had a black t-shirt with a necklace , a white jacket and shorts ''Hi there come on in'' After they enter we went to the kitchen to eat something ''I already prepared something for you guys to eat, specialy for Erza !'' ''What is it Lucy ?'' said Erza not really exicted ''I bougth strawberry cake !'' After saying that Erza mature image disappeard as soon has she hugged me, man was she strong ''Thank you Lucy I knoe I can always count on you'' said Erza still hugging me ''Lu-chan what about that book that you were-'' ''Here Levy'' I handed her the book an she jumped on to me, now I had to persons hugging me.  
Time passed with us talking about my book and eating strawberry cake, '' lets play a game!'' ''What game Levy'' ''Truth or dare, I know that with more people is funnier but whatever'' she was true about the timebut I don't now if Erza is going to ''Ok lets play'' well that was quick from Erza ''Lets do it'' I said, ''great...'' what smirk is that from Levy and What is going to happen in this game ?!


	2. Sleepover part 1

We dressed our pajamas Erza had a cute dress, Levy had the tomboy pajama I was waiting for and I was likethis ''By the way Levy What smirk was that before ?'' I asked a bit worried ''Nothing..Now lets start this game'' said Levy ''Ok, then me first girls, I choose Erza'' after Levy saying that I sighted in realive ''Ok, say it'' ''Truth or dare Erza?'' ''Dare I'm not afraid of anything'' well, thats Erza for ya  
''Oh I know, you have to call jellal and tell him that he has to make the sleepover here with us'' wow Levy that was a strong one ''I-I can't do something like that'' said Erza blushing ''Do you preffer not to eat cake anymore? is that it E-r-z-a'' Levy is being a little scary, but as soon as Levy said that Erza got up from the bed, got her phone and went outside my room ''Wait, I didn't say you cold do something like that !'' gosh what is Levy thinking ''Lucy...This is just a game so be more fun will ya ?'' unf this Levy ''I can be more fun, oh and by the way what happened to the japanese honorific ?'' that's weird she always calls me Lu-chan ''I thougth you didn't like it because we are now studing in an american school'' yeah that's rigth both Fairy High and Sabertooh High are international schools but most of the students like 90% are japanese and study here in america for years so they speek english almost only and I speek only english too ''Im done...'' Erza entered the room she was with a black aura around her looking at Levy but Levy continued smiling at her ''Now who is next ?'' ''I can-'' ''I will be the next one'' I just got cut of by Erza and she still has the black aura coming out ''Truth or dare Levy ?'' Erza is smiling with that aura, this isn't good I should just stay away just a little ''Dare !'' ''Then I dare you to call Gajeel and tell him to come here and sleep here too'' not one more guy ''Can you two just stop calling guys over to my house ?'' ''I-I can call him, I'm not like you and I will do it rigth here!'' wow I can see Levy is all fired up rigth now ''Ok, maybe in Lucy's bathroom'' I knew it _~DING DONG _oh it mus be Jellal, has I was about to look at Erza, she was fixing some of her hair and sitting in the floor smiling disappearing that aura ''I will open the door !'' I hurried downstairs to open the door to Jellal , who was looking at my house with an amazed look on his face ''Hi jellal, it's Lucy, Erza's friend come in'' he was with a blue backpack problably with his pajamas ''Hi, sorry if I wasn't paying any atention, its just that I never thougth there would be a house here in the florest'' yeah I knew that it couldn't be because how big it was, I heard he is one of the most ritch kids in the school after me of course, ok Im being and idiot, Lucy don't be an idiot ''Erza is upstairs in my room please follow me'' We wen't to my room and Erza was up looking at jellal with a smile, in a minute they were already talking with eachother and sometimes Erza and Jellal put me in tha coversation for me not to feel like a candle.

**Normal P.O.V**  
Minutes passed and Levy finally got out of the bathroom ''What took you so long ?'' asked Lucy''I needed to use the bathroom after that...Oh I see Jellal is already here, Hi Jellal I hope you have a great time with Erza'' ''Oh hi Levy, and thanks I will'' after saying that without Jellal noticing Erza Glared at Levy and could see words out of Erza's mouth saying 'I hate you Levy', but she quickly turned around to talk to Jellal '' Have you talked to Gajeel ?'' ''Yeah, they are already inside the florest'' ''What do you mean by they?!'' ''Well about that, Gajeel was with his friend so he also had to come with him...'' said Levy sweating a little, Lucy was about to burst with anger but she calmed down ''Levy I'm not going to wear pajamas with some guy'' ''But you seemed ok with Gajeel and Jellal'' said Levy smiling ''Levy I know Gajeel for 3 years and he is your boyfriend and Jellal for 1 year and he is Erza's can you see the difference ?'' they continued their discussion about the pajamas, when they heard the bell ''I'm going to get it !'' Levy was about to go downstairs when Lucy called her ''At least just tell me who he is'' Levy stopped and answerd ''Don't worry you know him, just come with me if you wanna know who it is'' when Levy opened the door Lucy's eyes opened wide ''Levy what is he doing in here'' ''I told you knew him'' Levy giggled ''yo Blondie'' said Sting with a smirk ''Y-you-'' ''Hey there bunny girl , shrimp'' sai Gajeel entering the house and closing the door ''Don't call me shrim-'' Levy was cut off by Gajeel kissing her, it was a sweet kiss ''I know that, I love you'' ''I see that we have now 2 couples of lovy birds'' said Lucy giggling ''We can have 3 if you want blondie'' said Sting ''No thank you I'm good this way'' ''You know blondie, you stay even more sexy with your pj's on'' with that lucy blushed and Sting smirkd one again ''A-Anyway let's go upstairs, you two stop kissing'' said Lucy going upstairs to her room, she opened the door and Erza and Jellal were kissing passionately ''O-Oh sorry we forgot about you guys for a minute'' said Erza sluttering ''Yes, sorry'' all of them sit on the floor, they were silent but Levy finally spoke up ''Ok then lets continue our game'' ''What game were you playing ?'' asked Jellal

**Lucy P.O.V**  
''We were playing Truth or Dare'' said Erza, after saying that both Levy and Sting smirked at those words, ok, I don't think that's good ''I guess we are in their territory now, they are really good friends, even thougth it doesn't look like it...'' said Gajeel sighting, I'm scared right now ''Oh yeah, it was lucy's turn now'' I don't think this is a good Idea ''Let's just spin the bottle, that's how the game is about'' Levy said yes and I went to get a bottle and went to my room again ''Ok I will spin the bottle '' said Jellal, The bottle spined and got to Levy ask me, I hope it isn't a bad thing ''Ok, Lucy Truth or Dare '' with levy I better watch out ''Truth'' ''Then, Lucy ...How many centimiters does your breasts have ?'' I was starting to answer that when I realized what she said, b-breasts, Levy you ''Please can't you change the Question Levy ?'' I don't know, and Even if I knew how big they were I couldn't say in front of them ''Levy don't you think that's a little...'' at least Erza gets me ''Nop, now tell us how big is it ?'' Levy you !


	3. HELP ! AN

I know I havent been updating nothing, but thats because I dont have my computer and Im sorry you thougth this was a new chapter, but in september 1st I will start updating a

Lot of them so please be with me ;) LOVE YA

Ps: tell me if you want a love triangle or just stinglu I need your opinion to know wich one (New World fanfiction)


	4. Sleepover part 2

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I can't just tell in front of them ao big my boobs are ! ''I don't wan't to do that... it has to be dare'' ''Thats great, then I dare Lu-chan to...'' why is she stopping just say it already ''Go in the closet with sting for 5 minutes'' she must be joking ''I-I would but maybe Sting doesn't want to'' I looked at Sting hoping that he agreeded ''I don't really mind to go in to the closet with blondie'' ''Then it's decided, you two go !'' Erza, Jellal and Gajeel just looked at me and said in union ''figth'' ''We will continue the game while you are at it and when you two are over after five minutes we will open the door so, watch out !'' said Levy, ''We wont do anything, lets just go'' I entered my closet with sting and sitted on a chair ''This is huge blondie, its like a room'' this is bad I should say something ''Y-'' I was cut of by him talking ''Then blondie tell me something, why do you wear so diferent clothes ?'' ''What do you mean by that ?'' ''You have two styles of clothes one that you dont show any parts of your body like a garbage bag and other one where you are cute and sexy'' Sting was saying this while slowly coming closer to me ''You don't have anything to do with it '' now he is really close his face is really near to mine ''You know... you shouldn't say that when I'm asking something blondie '' ok I just need to get up from the chair and go there, I got up and went near to some clothes ''You shouldn't do that you know'' ''What shoudn't I do ?'' I have no way to go now god dammit and he is getting to close again ''You get to close to me, you idiot womanizer'' ''I'm not a womanizer for every girl, you are special Blondie~~'' he is really close and he is also with that smirk again ''You know me for one day and you already say that I'm special, how many girls did you hook up with after those words ?'' ''To tell you the truth I wanted to hook up with you since Levy told me from far away who you were'' ''Pedophile'' he is not really a pedophile since he is the same age as me but yeah ''But since I met you I started having more interests in you besides hooking'' this stupid idiot is making me blush, but Lucy Heartfilia can't fall in love with this womanizer and never will ! ''Shup up you idiot'' Wait what happened ? why are the ligths off ? ''You are trying to attack me in the dark blondie, is that it ?'' I hope it isn't a thunder ''Lu-chan~ there is a storm going on and there's no electricity, the closet doesn't open it says it needs to open from inside in ths electronic thingy, it's up to you now, we are going to sleep now nigth~~'' said Levy loud from the room ''aah'' That now was just a thunder I'm shaking rigth now and almost crying, I never liked thunders

**Normal P.O.V  
****''**What scream was that just now Blondie-'' Sting was cut off to see Lucy better because of the lightning, shaking and almost crying, he was quickly getting closer to her again ''Sting don't-'' Lucy was also cut off by Sting hugging her, she was really embarrassed ''I think I now know the size of your chest'' ''You let g-'' ''I was just joking, just stay like this it's better'' ''How many girls did you get from hugging them like this ?'' Sting giggled ''I just got you'' ''In a milion years you jerk'' ''I think I can wait'' time passed and they both just stayed like that till the storm was over, and Lucy got up and went to open the door and Sting went next to her ''Before I open the door, this never happened ok ?!'' said Lucy really embarrassed

**Sting's P.O.V**  
''I don't even know what you are talking about, Blondie~~'' I said ''Thanks, Sting'' said Lucy and smiled, wait, did I just blushed ? Must be just hot in here ...

**Normal P.O.V**  
They both got into the room, were everyone was already sleeping , and went to sleep, Lucy in her bed with Erza and Levy, and Sting in the floor with Jellal and Gajeel.

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**I can't belive I did that and it had to be with him, but he is not so stupid as I thougth he was, he was kind of sweet- wait what am I thinking I better go to sleep now..  
I woke up the next day and Stign was rigth in front of me in the bed, and I had no sigth of the rest of them in the room ''Good morning sweet Blondie'' what is he ''get out of my bed'' I got off from the bed and looked at him who was still in the bed ''Didn't you like our nigth from yesterday ? was it to roufgth ?'' ''I'm going and you are supposed to go home now, your family must be worried'' he is just looking at me with a serious face did I say something I shoudn't, maybe his family ... ''I'm sorr-'' ''Don't worry about it I told them I was in a friends house, and since we are alone because the all went on dates'' we were talking while I opened the exit door ''You can leave now Sting'' I was about to close it ''Wait just on more thing go see your uniform and check your phone, bye Blondie'' Did he just winked , I hurried upstairs and saw that my uniform skirt was shorter I had contacts in the place of the glasses, and he also put his number on my phone as ''love'' , forget it when I thougth he coud be sweet he his just a jerk, wait. I just received a message from, love!?


End file.
